


sleepy time

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep | Remy Sanders' Birthday, losleep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Happy birthday, Remy!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	sleepy time

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written losleep before, i don't think

"You should be asleep, babe."

The familiar voice of his boyfriend brings a tired smile to Logan's face as he lifts his head from his desk. Thomas's planner lays sprawled in front of him, black ink scribbles in the margins.

"If I were asleep, then I would be unable to spend time with you, now would I," Logan counters, spinning round in his chair. Remy sits on the edge of his bed, legs loosely crossed at the ankles. His ever-present Starbucks cup dangles from one hand as he eyes Logan over his sunglasses.

"Besides," Logan continues. "I'd never miss a day like today."

"Why's that?" Remy asks, taking a long sip of his coffee. Logan opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a plate. A neatly decorated cupcake sits atop it, pastel candle stuck firmly in the frosting.

"You didn't think I would forget your birthday, did you?" Logan asks. He has to set the cupcake down and lunge forward to catch Remy's drink as the cup slips through suddenly lax fingers.

"You remembered?" Remy asks in a small voice. Logan sets the cup down on his desk and nods briskly. He points to the calendar on the wall, where 'Remy's birthday' has been written in neat block capitals, surrounded by a red heart.

"Of course I did," Logan says. He ends up with a lapful of Remy, clinging to him like a koala and muttering sweet nothings into the carefully combed strands of his hair. Remy smells like coffee and leather, and Logan unconsciously relaxes, his arms going round his boyfriend and rubbing soothing circles on Remy's back.

"Sorry, babe," Remy says, drawing back a little. "I didn't mean to be such a, you know-" He scrunches his nose.

"You're fine," Logan assures him. "Patton helped me bake the cupcake, by the way, so I am relatively confident that it's edible." Remy throws his head back and laughs, the sound a little wobbly.

"Bitch, I'd eat it even if Remus helped you," Remy says. " _Thank_ you."

"Happy birthday, love," Logan says, and kisses the corner of Remy's mouth. Remy settles more firmly against him, heaving a sigh of pure contentment.

"You are the best boyfriend, you know," Remy says, after a little while. "If I eat the cupcake, will you go to sleep?"

"I suppose so," Logan says. "But only if you stay." Remy grins.

"You know it's a deal," he says.


End file.
